1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic device used for golf exercising. When golf players swing with this device set on any part of their body, particularly head, they will be notified of any degree of head-up at the moment the device detects so that players may correct head-up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novices have been taught that giving up head-up habit is the shortest way to become a good golf player. Head-up-free swing may stabilize the resulting orbit of a golf ball, and thus stabilizes golf scores, thereby leading to dramatic improvements in golfing skills. It is not easy for players who actually themselves swing to know whether they are now in a position of head-up, except that head-up is so overly made that players feel it. The player usually attributes a poor shot to some degree of head-up with no actual supporting data.
A commonly used method is to video-tape the player's own golf swing for later analysis in an attempt to correct head-up. If the player attempts to analyze swing form, however, on-the-spot analysis and form correction may be difficult. If a method is not readily available for form correction in a duration within which the player's feel after a swing persists, that method may not be very useful. Furthermore, to detect slight degree of head-up, a special video equipment would be needed.